counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
VIP
The VIP ('V'ery 'I'mportant 'P'erson) is a character only available for use in the assassination scenario. Overview *The VIP is a player whose objective is to reach a VIP escape zone in order for the Counter-Terrorist team to win the match. If the VIP is assassinated by a Terrorist or a Counter-Terrorist (if friendly fire is enabled), kills himself by falling, or does not escape before the time runs out, the terrorists win the match. The VIP must always be under the protection of the Counter-Terrorist team or else the chances of him dying are very high. *The VIP is the only class that affects gameplay: **He has 200 armor points instead of the regular 100, thus doubling the resistance of bullets. **He is equipped with an undroppable USP that comes with an extra magazine (12/12), and the standard knife. **He cannot buy or pickup any other weapons as the VIP is unable to drop his weapons. **The VIP cannot purchase ammunition for the USP thus forcing the VIP to rely on the CT team. **In Counter-Strike Condition Zero, if bots are used and the option to allow bots to defer goals to humans is enabled, then a human player will be the VIP for at least 2 rounds. **Sometimes in as_oilrig of Counter-Strike 1.6, if a bot is playing as a VIP, that bot may accidentally fall into the water near the CT spawn zone and not be able to get out. If this occurs, the terrorists will win by default when the time expires. This problem has somewhat been nullified in Counter-Strike Condition Zero as human players can now become the VIP for a small period of time. ***Also, a VIP bot may get stuck, making it an easy target for the Terrorists. **The VIP must have a minimum of 4 CTs as bodyguards. This is the most efficient way due to the fact that the CT group(s) must quickly progress through the map and still be able to exceed in defending the VIP and repel any Terrorist assaults. **Although the VIP cannot purchase or pick up weapons and equipment, it is possible for a CT to obtain a tactical shield and when he is transferred to become the VIP, the shield is usable. However, should the shield be dropped, the VIP cannot pick it up. * According to game files, max VIPs players limit is 5. Cash ''Deleted Scenes'' In Deleted Scenes. two VIPs are featured in this game. Motorcade Assault In this mission, the German Counter-Terrorist GSG-9 were sent to assassinate a VIP and his bodyguards by ambushing their car/truck to quickly eliminate them. With a M72 LAW, the player is ordered to destroy the front of the squad cars while Karl (the another German operative) is ordered to destroy the rear car. After destroying these cars, they discovered the VIP was actually positioned in the middle of the squad instead of being in the lead or rear cars, thus allowing the VIP to escape while the other Midwest Militia terrorists are holding the CTs off. As such, the player is ordered to follow the commander to take the VIP down together, but his leading officer was shot down by an enemy sniper. The player is left alone to complete the mission while killing enemies who are trying to stop him. Shortly, the player also witnesses he is not the only Counter-Terrorist force who is trying assassinate the VIP. The French Counter-Terrorist GIGN were also trying to assassinate the VIP but they have failed. Afterward, the player reaches the area next to the destroyed cars and upon being exposed, the terrorists see the player and the VIP flees again, this time, to an office. The area is heavily guarded by enemy snipers, hinting they were the cause of the GIGN team's demise. After killing all snipers, the player cannot shoot the VIP as he is protected by a bulletproof window of the office (though he is in a room with explosive barrels). A hole on the broken glass is present thus the only way to kill him is to throw a HE grenade into it and the resulting explosion will initiate a mission success. The VIP looks similar to Moses Sepulveda, except he is wearing an orange suit. When he sees the player killing his guards, he will constantly shout "Stop them! Don't let them get near!" in German. He is armed with a MP5 in the office. However, noclipping will reveal he is actually armed with a Glock-18 (by firing the MP5 with the pistol holding/firing animation). If the player is hiding inside the office, he will throw an HE grenade and will commit suicide. Otherwise, killing him with guns by noclipping will not complete the objective as the barrels must be detonated. While his true name is not revealed in-game, he is named Hans Dietrich in the cut sound files which is a German name. Thus suggests he is a German terrorist cooperating with the Midwest Militia for an unknown purpose or gain. Hankagai In this mission, Mr. Yoshida is risking his life to inspect the troubled city of Tokyo, Japan. While guarded with the presence of some Kidotai, he greets some citizens in Japanese Wa! Konnichi Wa! (Good afternoon). Shortly, the Yakuza ambushes in an attempt to kill Yoshida. He flees the area and tries to reach a safe spot in a public telephone house. However, one of his bodyguards states the area is not safe and tells the player to clear the alley where the Terrorists might endeavor another ambush. After clearing the Terrorists out, one of the leaders use an AWP and kills Tanaka who had provided the player with some ammo. He then rushes to kill Mr. Yoshida and/or the remaining squad. The player must spot him before he can shoot (although if the leader fires, he will not score an instant kill, giving the player a second chance.) After finding him, he flees and the player must chase him down. Mr. Yoshida is not seen for the rest of the mission, suggesting he has safely left the city. ''Counter-Strike: Source'' and Global Offensive Although the VIP scenario is not included in Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, it seems like it was originally going to be. In the game's sound files there are two sound files saying "Protect the VIP team" and "The VIP has been rescued". These sound files are reused from Counter-Strike. Also planing feature Assassination scenario suggest unused console command - in Counter-Strike: Source and Global Offensive The VIP is mentioned in the : "Player_Cash_Award_Killed_VIP" " �%s1�: Award for neutralizing the VIP." "Team_Cash_Award_T_VIP_Killed" " �%s1�: Team award for neutralizing the VIP." "Team_Cash_Award_CT_VIP_Escaped" " �%s1�: Team award for evac'ing the VIP." "winpanel_end_vip_assassinated" "VIP assassinated" "winpanel_end_vip_not_escaped" "VIP escape failed" "winpanel_end_vip_escaped" "VIP escaped" The Assassination mode was never officially released in Counter-Strike: Source and Global Offensive. The lack of the VIP scenario in Counter-Strike: Source and Global Offensive was disappointing to many, causing the community to create a custom modification with the same name and same objectives. Trivia *In some very rare cases, two players may becomes VIPs. If this bug happens, both VIPs have to reach the VIP escape zone in order to win. If one of the two players dies, the Terrorist team will win by default. *The VIP is the only character who can survive a single AWP hit on the chest or stomach. However, a headshot can still kill him instantly. *The unused VIP model in Deleted Scenes can be found as part of an Easter Egg near the end of the Hankagai mission. The player must first climb the construction ladder and enter a door. Once inside, a citizen is sitting in front of a computer displaying the menu background of Condition Zero while the VIP, who is armed with a MP5, is sitting on a bed, watching. When the player opens the outside door, the citizen remarks, "What! I got a headshot on him and he still killed me! Did you see that? Probably some cheating hacker!" After complaining the citizen resumes to the game. ru:VIP Category:Gameplay Category:Counter-Strike Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Category:Factions